Back to the Beginning
by MusicalTheatreLover
Summary: Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron have gone through a lot but what if one fight causes them to lose it all and start over? What would they change? Who would they save? How would they use the information they have?


**Chapter One: The Accident**

The golden trio had been through everything. Both the highest of highs and the lowest of lows in life. There was Ron. The humorous, loyal, and temperamental one with the emotional range of a teaspoon. Hermione. The book smart and highly logical one. And Harry. Known throughout England's Wizarding Community as many names including "The Chosen One" and "The Savior" but was much more than the legends. He was smart and kind and seemed to care about almost everyone more than himself. Along the way, Ginny joined into the group. She was strong, powerful, brave, and funny.

Hermione and Ron were married, yet not entirely happily. Ron struggled with having low confidence and Hermione didn't help as she was very critical about everything. They bickered a lot, but loved each other very much. They had two beautiful children: Rose and Hugo. Rose had just started her first year at Hogwarts and Hugo would be going in just two short years.

Harry and Ginny were married as well, but their marriage was the exact opposite of Hermione and Ron's. The relationship that Harry and Ginny had could not even be described in the Tales of Beetle the Bard or the Muggle stories. They were the perfect match for one another and the one hadn't been seen without the other (except for short amounts of time as work required) since after the war as they both struggled with the affect the war had on them. Harry still had nightmares that he would break out into a panicked sweat and would start screaming forcing Ginny to cast Muffliato and wake him up. They were growing more and more uncommon but little things could cause them. They knew exactly how to calm the other down. It normally only took one look to understand what the other needed. They had three wonderful yet mischievous children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. James Sirius and Albus Severus were already at Hogwarts and Lily Luna would be going at the same time as her cousin Hugo, in two years.

Everything seemed to be perfect. Yes, there were fights, tears, and pain, but Voldemort was defeated and only battle wounds and haunting memories remained. You could say that all was well.

That was until the accident.

 _September 2, 2017_

The four were gathered in Harry's office discussing the newest piece of magic he had come across. It was a time turner but it didn't look right. It was rather large for a time turner and the hour glass looked warped and had black sand in it instead of it's normal white sand. The four had been arguing about it for about an hour, Ron stood up from his chair and went to take a closer look at it.

As he picked it up to examine it, Hermione started to panic, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I swear if you drop that thing, so help me God-" when Ginny interrupted. Ginny always got annoyed when the two began to fight and went into mom-mode.

"Hermione, he won't drop it. He's not that careless. Just let him have a look at it. But honestly Ron, I'm with Hermione on this one. If you drop it or turn it in any way, I will kill you." Ginny said fiercely, she had to admit Ron's little examining turns were starting to scare her, but she ignored the feeling that she had. "Harry, do you have any idea what this specific one can do? It doesn't look normal."

"No idea, Gin, but I don't want to test it to find out. I've been researching all I can on it and I can't find anything. This one seems to be the only one of its kind in existence." Harry replied from his desk chair. He was the closest to it besides Ron. Ron was still holding it and turning it slightly different ways to closely examine it. Hermione had finally had enough so she got up and went beside him.

"Careful." Hermione reprimanded, close to taking it away from Ron.

"I'm not a little kid, I know what I'm doing!" Ron shot back still partly focused on the time turner.

"I swear if you turn it again!" Hermione said, she was starting to use the tone that she used when the two of them were going to have a full out argument.

"Hermione." Harry calmly yet forcefully stated as he started standing up to try to break the fight between the two up before it could cause damage. Ginny, following Harry's lead, stood up and walked over to try to help. However, they both went unnoticed.

"What is your problem? You never trust me! Am I not worthy of your trust or something?" Ron snapped back, his focus falling from the time turner and to Hermione.

"Ron! Stop being so ridiculous!" Hermione snapped back with a frustrated laugh, looking directly at Ron and forgetting the time turner. Ginny knew this was bad, Hermione never took her gaze off of something that was possibly dangerous. That's when Ginny saw the time turner tip, but it didn't leave Ron's hands.

"Guys!" Ginny said loudly and forcefully but it didn't get a reaction from either of the two that were fighting.

"Ridiculous!?" Ron shouted, getting really angry and completely forgetting about the time turner. Hermione tried to take the time turner from Ron, who went to hold it above his head. While his arm was raising the time turner slipped and left Ron's hands. Causing the room to turn to chaos.

"NOOO!" Ginny screamed as she tried to dive for it. It was too late, the time turner hit the floor. Her terrified eyes locked with Harry's just as terrified ones as everything started moving and spinning at a high speed. They tried to grab on to something or someone but it didn't help because everything and everyone had turned into a blur.

"Ginny!"

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

"Ron!"

Then there was complete darkness and silence. Nothing.

 **Author Note: Hello everyone! I'm MusicalTheatreLover and this is my first published Fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading this! As this is my first Fanfiction, constructive criticism and ideas for what happens in the story are welcome. I already have a skeleton of what will happen, if I get a good idea I will be more than happy to add it in.** **Also, any comments on how I have represented these characters compared to how they actually are welcomed as well.** **Thank you and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything in the Harry Potter World. That all belongs to the marvelous J K Rowling.**


End file.
